Like You
by MonochromeSakura
Summary: Songfic based on Evanescence "Like you" and "Good enough" Azure Kite x OC paring. Some Gore. Set In AU. Will make more if I get good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel_

_Anymore for you_

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you_

M337 M3 70N1GH7 7 7H3 8 ND0N3D (UR(H. 111 83 W 171NG 4 Y0U 10V3. 3

The night was cold against my cloaked body. I walked alone, to a place described in a halfway unreadable text. The sender was unknown. I had a weird feeling about it. Alas, my mind dragged me here anyways. Walking up to the usually locked door, I noticed the chain missing. I opened the door and walked in. Spider webs and dust webs shone in the moonbeams coming through the torn roof. I pause. Nothing. "Hello"? Still nothing. Feeling a heavy heart, I ask myself, "Hell, what was I expecting?" "Me." Came a ghostly voice from in a dark corner. I take a couple of steps towards it. Whatever it was. The moon's shine shifted to reveal a human. Wait. That thing didn't really look human. Torn clothing, bulging stiches holding it's skin together, and sharp teeth like a shark didn't really help it look human. I stood there, immobile, looking over it. I turned to run, but the thing grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around me. "Why did you call, if you were only going to run? I thought you loved me…" His voice twisted what felt like a noose around my neck. I felt guilty. As a matter of fact, I did call him. I just never expected him to show up. "Kite, I… I'm… Sorry… I… didn't… Didn't mean to…" "It's alright. I expected you to do that. You are fine." I look up at him, his white shark like teeth formed into a smile. I smile back. I was happy that he showed up, so happy that I was almost at tears. "One thing… You must overcome a test to be with me. Endure the pain, both mental and physical, and you will be mine. I will ask you three times, if you want to continue, after that there is no turning back. Will you accept? "Yes." With that, he picks me up, and with flash of blue light we were gone.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can_

_See us through death_

Coming into a dimly light room, I am laid down on a table. Chains clink as I am chained down. Something like an HMD is placed on my head. I hear a click, then a chair. Electricity pours into my head, while clips from disasters, terrorist attacks, and holocausts burn into my eyes. I can't close my eyes. They are stuck open, absorbing the images of innocent people dying. I feel tears run down my cheeks. A hand is placed on my shoulder. "Listen carefully. Do you want to continue?" "Yes, I can do this, for you." My voice was distant and weak. What seemed like hours passed, and then he took off the headset, asking me again. I reply with the same answer, barely being able to hear myself. I cringe as a knife is pulled from a sheath. I try to keep a straight face, and close my eyes while the cold blade is placed on my neck. "If you answer once more, I will mar you, like me, and you will be accepted as one of us. You will not die as long as you are in this room." His voice was shaky as he asked me, "Do you wish to continue?" I stare at him blankly, he had obviously had done this before, and had one too many make it here, just to turn on him. "What did I say? I said I would do anything for you… …Yes…" My blood was then hot against me, and I could hear his heavy breathing.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

The dripping of my blood on the floor was all I could hear. He was looking at me, his eyes spelling out that he couldn't do this. I raise my hand and put it on his cheek. "Please, continue…" He said back, almost crying, " I… Can't… Hurt you…" "Please…" I cough. "My love for you outweighs the pain… I want to be with you forever… So… Please… Don't let me go…" With that, he raises the knife, and brings it down again. After I was completely marred, he collapsed next to me; shaky hands undid the chains, and brought me close to him. Picking up a needle, and a spool of large thread, he carefully starts to sew up my gashes, tears streaming down his cold skin, splashing down to mix with my blood. He finished quickly, and brought me into a warm room, decorated with scenes of battles. He lies down on the bed still holding me closely, feeling blood soak into his clothes. "I will never let you go, you are mine, forever." He felt my hand on his cheek again. "Thank you, I am yours, forever… My Kite." With that, I fell asleep, with his arms wrapped around me.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_ I'm coming for you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

It's been 2 months since I first came here, with a love so strong. I was busy out in the backyard of our house, which held 5 people, picking tomatoes for canning when Kite called me over to the gazebo. He was looking out over the lake when I arrived. "I got something for you."

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe, but I feel_

_Good enough_

_Good enough for you_

He turned slowly to look into my eyes, then kneeled down on one knee, opening a small box that was hidden in his hands. "Kim, I love you, will you take this step with me, so we will always be together?" The ring shone in the morning light, basking its beauty on me. I fell to my knees next to him, tears streaming out of my eyes. "Yes, I will. You know better." I said with a smile. "But I still had to ask. It felt good to say that." He looked at me, all curled up next to him, and quietly slipped the ring on my finger. Planning it took a matter of days, since we worked hard, together. The day finally came, and I was up in my room when one of the bridesmaids came in.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

Lacing up my corset dress, she asks how we met. I explained, in short, what happened, and she replied with a smile. "You met a good man. He is special, but I don't know why he chose you, not to be mean, but there are thousands of other fan girls out there. You have a good heart, and good looks, but more than one person has that." "Maybe, he knew I would pull both of us through that trial. He almost gave up on me, but I pulled him through." "Oh did you now? He never told me that. Always got weak when talking about you. He would blush, and clam up. There you go sweetie. All done. You look beautiful in that dress, nice pick. I turn to look in the mirror. I was beautiful, with the lace of the head piece falling perfectly across my face, and the long draping arms were a perfect fit. I smile, wishing my parents could see me now. One of the men on Kites side came up to tell us it was starting. I walked to the doors, both embarrassed and happy.

_Shouldn't have let you_

_Conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming_

_But I feel good_

The doors opened, and walking down the aisle, I felt like I was dreaming. We stood there, and recited our vows. "Do you take Kim to be your beloved wife?" "Yes." He turned to me, "do you take Kite to be your beloved husband?" "…Yes!" "You may now kiss the bride." Wrapping his arm around me and pushing the lace out of his way he pushed his lips into mine and our tongues intertwined. The crowd claps and cheers. We finished our kiss, and headed out, he picks me up climbs into our car. The driver asks where we would like to go, Kite replies, "To our hotel, make it the longest route though." The driver smiles, and puts up the privacy barrier. I lean into him and look up into his gaze.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

_So take care of what you ask me_

_Cause I can't say no._


End file.
